


I heard it from...

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: หนึ่งในเอยูเทพกรีกของเราอีกนั่นล่ะค่ะ คนละอันกับเมื่อตอน coming of age นะคะ รอบนี้เป็นพี่น้องคนละแม่ไปเลย !





	I heard it from...

**Author's Note:**

> หนึ่งในเอยูเทพกรีกของเราอีกนั่นล่ะค่ะ คนละอันกับเมื่อตอน coming of age นะคะ รอบนี้เป็นพี่น้องคนละแม่ไปเลย !

Day 12 : พายุ

 

 

 

พายุโหมกระหน่ำจนหน้าหงุดหงิด

ใช่ น่าหงุดหงิด

“จะไม่ขึ้นไปหาหน่อยหรอ” เด็กหนุ่มเปรยขึ้นขัดจังหวะความคิดจ้าวนรก

“ทำไมข้าจะต้องทำแบบนั้นด้วย”

“ไม่รู้สิ” ที่ปรึกษากิตติมศักดิ์กลอกตา “คงเพราะฟ้าแปรปรวนจนเฮอร์มีสทำงานไม่ได้ อัตราการเกิดอุบัติเหตุของมนุษย์เพิ่มขึ้นสามสิบเปอร์เซ็นต์ จำนวนคนตายมากขึ้น และเช่นกันกับเฮอร์มีส ทาร์นาโทสฝ่าวายุพิโรธของเขาออกไปเก็บดวงวิญญานไม่ไหว ตอนนี้นอนซมอยู่ในห้องท่านก็รู้ ไหนจะเด็กฝึกงานของอะพอลโล่ที่โทรมาสติแตกใส่ลูกชายของเจ้า กลัวว่าจะเก็บชั่วโมงบินฮีลิออสไม่ทัน ดีมิเทอร์อาละวาดเพราะสวนดอกไม้นางจมน้ำ” นิโค ดิ แองเจโล่หยุดพักจิบน้ำ ขณะที่จะเริ่มร่ายถึงความเสียหายที่เกิดจากอารมณ์เกรี้ยวกราดของเทพแห่งผืนฟ้า บรูซ เวย์นก็ยกมือขึ้นหยุดเขาเอาไว้

“ที่เจ้าพูดมาทั้งหมดมันฝีมือของซุส ถ้าอยากพูดเรื่องนี้ เจ้าควรไปพูดกับซุสด้วยตนเอง”

“เฮอร์มีสยังเดินทางไม่ได้ ข้าจะเอาอะไรขึ้นไปหาเขา” นิโคใกล้หมดความอดทน แค่สัญญานไวไฟใช้ไม่ได้เขาก็เบื่อจะแย่ นี่ยังต้องมาเกลี้ยกล่อมพี่ชายต่างแม่จอมซึนเดเระนี่อีกหรือ ? แต่เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มหันไปยังประตูทางออกจากห้องหนังสือ ก็พบนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสีเขียวสี่คู่ไล่เฉดกันโผล่มาตรงช่องประตู พร้อมกับมืออีกหนึ่งข้างและปากอีกหนึ่งปากที่บุ้ยใบ้ให้เขาพูดต่อไป

_ออกไปหาแฟนกันไม่ได้ก็มาคุยกับพ่อพวกเจ้าเองสิไอ้เด็กพวกนี้ !_

เด็กหนุ่มผุดลุกขึ้น เดินออกจากห้องแบบไม่สนใจเด็ก ๆ ที่แตกฮือเพราะกลัวจ้าวนรกจับได้ว่าแอบฟังอยู่

 

.................

 

“ฝั่งนั้นเป็นยังไงบ้าง” การติดต่อผ่านเทพีสายรุ้งเองก็ไม่เสถียรภาพแถมยังกลายเป็นการติดต่อเดียวที่เหล่าเทพจะทำได้ทำให้เกิดการแย่งสัญญานกันอีก ภาพสั่น ๆ ยังทำให้หนุ่มหล่ออย่างเจสัน เกรซดูน่ากลัวขึ้นมาได้ก็คิดดูเอาแล้วกัน

(ไม่ดีเลย ท่านพี่ไม่ฟังใครทั้งนั้น แล้วเจ้ารู้สึกไหมว่าพายุมันแรงขึ้น...คือธาเลียก็โมโหท่านพี่ สภาพอากาศเองก็ตอบสนองตามอารมณ์เธอเหมือนกัน ตอนนี้ใกล้วิกฤติแล้ว)

“นี่เป็นบ้าอะไรกันขึ้นมาอีกนะ” เด็กหนุ่มเอามือกุมหน้าผาก

[ข้าคิดว่าข้ารู้นะ] เสียงจากสายซ้อนที่แทรกเข้ามาทำให้คลื่นสัญญานแย่ลงไปอีกจนนิโคเห็นแฟนหนุ่มของตัวเองเป็นแค่ภาพเบลอ ก่อนที่เขาจะเลิกคิ้วใส่ภาพเบลออีกภาพที่แทรกขึ้นมาทีหลัง

“เพอร์ซีย์ แจ็กสัน ถ้านี่เป็นเรื่องไร้สาระอีกข้าจะบอกให้แอนนาเบ็ธเลื่อนงานหมั้นของพวกเจ้าออกไปอีก”

[อย่านะ ! และข้าก็ไม่ได้ไร้สาระด้วย]

(ถ้าอย่างนั้นเจ้าก็ว่ามาสิ เรื่องนี้แก้ได้เร็วเท่าไหร่ก็ดีกับทุกฝ่ายเท่านั้น) เจสันเร่ง

[คือ...อาเธอร์ โพเซดอน ท่านพี่ของข้า นั่นล่ะ...เขาเพิ่งประกาศว่าอยากได้เฮดีสมาอยู่ข้างกาย]

(ห๊ะ)

“หา ?”

 

_ไอ้เรื่องที่เหมือนนิยายน้ำเน่านี่มันอะไรกัน_

 

(เพราะช่วงที่พี่ข้าป่วยจนออกไปช่วยรบกับพวกไททั่นไม่ได้นั่นน่ะหรือ ?)

[ช่ายยยย ท่านพี่ของข้าเอาแต่พูดถึงเฮดีสทุกวันเลย เหมือนตอนออกไปที่แนวหน้า พวกเขาดูจะเข้ากันได้ดีน่ะนะ]

นิโคข่มอารมณ์อยากจะจับสามเทพสูงสุดมาเขย่าคอจนกว่ามันจะหลุดจากบ่า

(นิโค...ท่านพี่ข้าแค่ต้องการจะคุยกับเฮดีส เจ้าช่วยอะไรไม่ได้เลยหรือ เป็นแบบนี้ต่อไปเราเองก็จะไม่ได้เจอกันนะ)

[อะแฮ่ม คนที่ไม่ได้เจอคู่หมั้นมาหลายวันก็อยู่ตรงนี้เหมือนกัน]เพอร์ซีย์กระแอมไอ

“ดี อยู่ตรงนี้ก็ดี บอกท่านพี่ของเจ้าให้ไปต่อยกับซุสให้รู้เรื่องเลยไป !” ท่านที่ปรึกษาเริ่มสติแตก “ยังไงเฮดีสก็ไม่ขึ้นไปหาเขาหรอก !”

“ใช่ อยากคุยมากก็ลงมาเองสิ” เสียงบุตรชายแท้ ๆ คนเดียวของเจ้านรกเอ่ยขัดจังหวะ เด็กชายก้าวออกมาจากมุมมืด สองมือกอดอก เชิดหน้าขึ้นอย่างถือ ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนท่าทีเป็นทำอะไรไม่ถูกเมื่อเจสันทัก

(ไง เดเมี่ยน จอนกำลังบ่นคิดถึงเจ้าอยู่พอดีเลย)

“ห...หุบปาก !”เจ้าของชื่อตวาดแหว

ขณะที่นิโคจะหันไปอบรมมารยาทให้หลายชายตัวดีก็พลันนึกวิธีแก้ไขเรื่องนี้ออก

“เจสัน กล่อมซุสให้ลงมาที บอกว่าเฮดีสยอมให้เข้าพบแล้ว ทำให้เขาสงบลงด้วย เพราะถ้าขืนลงมาแบบไร้สติเรื่องนี้ได้แย่ลงกว่าเดิมแน่”

“แต่ท่านพ่อล็อกทางเข้านรกแล้ว ทุกทางเลย ตั้งแต่วันแรกที่ซุสจะพังประตูเข้ามาหา” เดเมี่ยนแย้ง

“เจ้าคิดว่ามีพ่อของเจ้าคนเดียวที่เปิดประตูได้หรือไง”

.

.

.

 

“ฮัดชิ่ว !” ทิโมธี เดรก ทาร์นาโทสผู้อายุน้อยที่สุดในประวัติศาสตร์ของผู้ที่เคยรับหน้าที่นี้สูดจมูก ก่อนจะได้รับทิชชู่จากพี่คนโตและคำทับถมของพี่คนรอง

“สมน้ำหน้า ป่วยจะเป็นจะตายยังจะไปแอบฟังท่านพ่อคุยกับท่านอาอีก”

ยังไม่ทันที่คนป่วยจะได้สวนกลับ แขกผู้มาใหม่สองคนก็พุ่งเข้ามาขัดจังหวะ

“เดรก เจ้าเก็บกุญแจประตูนรกไว้ไหน / ดิ๊ก ขอแรงไปกล่อมบรูซที อีกยี่สิบนาที ทำยังไงก็ได้ให้เขาอยู่ที่ต้นสายแม่น้ำเลธี”

ลูกบุญธรรมทั้งสามหันมองหน้ากันก่อนที่เจสัน ผู้ไม่ได้มีชื่อในบทสนทนาพูดออกมาเป็นคนแรก

“อะไรนะ ?”

 

 .

.

.

.

 

_ว่าแล้วว่ามีอะไรแปลก ๆ_

จ้าวนรกถอนหายใจในใจ วิวข้างแม่น้ำเลธีไม่ใช่อะไรที่น่าเดินเล่นสูดอากาศแบบที่ดิ๊กอ้าง แถมเทพเจ้าแห่งท้องนภาที่ยืนตาแดงก่ำเป็นของประกอบฉากยิ่งทำให้ไม่น่าดูใหญ่ ขณะที่จะโบกมือขับไล่อีกฝ่ายไปจากอาณาเขตปกครองของตน

“บรูซ เรามาคุยกับก่อนได้ไหม”

“พายุข้างนอกสงบหรือยังล่ะ” จ้าวนรกถามเป็นนัยว่าเทพแห่งนภาสงบจิตสงบใจได้หรือยัง

คลาร์กพยักหน้า “แต่ก็ยังไม่สงบดี จนกว่าข้าจะได้ยินคำยืนยันว่าเจ้าจะไม่จากข้าไปหามนุษย์ปลานั่น !”

“ตรงนี้ของเจ้านั่นล่ะที่ทำให้ข้านึกอยากจะตัดสัมพันธ์ของเราเสีย” บรูซพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเยือกเย็น

“ข้าพยายามแล้ว ข้อพยายามจริง ๆ นะบรูซ ! แต่ระหว่างที่นอนซมอยู่ข้าได้ยินข่าวหนาหูเหลือเกินว่าเจ้ามีใจให้อาเธอร์ จะไม่ให้ข้าร้อนใจได้อย่างไร”

“เรื่องอารมณ์ร้อนของเจ้าก็เรื่องหนึ่ง เรื่องเอาเรื่องส่วนตัวมาทำให้คนอื่นเดือดร้อนก็เรื่องหนึ่ง แต่เรื่องที่ข้าพูดถึง คือเจ้าไม่ได้ไว้ใจข้าเลยต่างหาก”

“...”

“บอกข้าสิ ซุส เจ้ายินได้เรื่องพรรค์นั้นมาจากไหน”

“นางไม้ลมพยาบาลของข้า นางบอกว่าได้ยินจากเงือกเพื่อนสนิทของนาง ซึ่งเงือกนางนั้นได้ยินจากฮิปโปแคมปัสซึ่งได้ยินจากพี่ของแฟนของเพื่อนสนิทอีกทีซึ่งเล่าว่าได้ยินเนอรีดซุบซิบกันว่าข่าวนี้ตรงมาจากข้าราชบริพานในวังที่ได้ยินโพเซดอนพูดกับเมร่าอีกที...”เสียงของคลาร์กเบาลงเรื่อย ๆ เมื่อรู้ตัวว่าสิ่งที่ต้นฟังมาขาดความน่าเชื่อถือเพียงใด

“แล้วเจ้าก็อาละวาดเสียใหญ่โต”

“ข้าขอโทษ...”

“เก็บไปขอโทษเหล่าเทพที่เจ้าทำให้พวกเขาเดือดร้อนเถอะ” จ้าวนรกถอนหายใจ “ถ้ามีเรื่องแบบนี้อีก ข้าจะตัดสัมพันธ์กับเจ้าจริง ๆ แล้วนะ”

“บรูซ...”

“อันที่จริงตอนนี้ข้าไม่อยู่ในอารมณ์จะพูดกับเจ้าเสียด้วยซ้ำ แต่เห็นแก่คนที่ทำงานไม่ได้กับเด็ก ๆ ของข้าที่เหงากันเต็มแก่ ข้ายกผลประโยชน์ให้เจ้า แต่แน่นอนว่ามีข้อแม้...”

“เจ้าว่ามาเลย ข้ายอมทำทุกอย่าง”คลาร์กแสดงความกระตือรือร้นอย่างเต็มที่ หวังว่าคนรักจะให้คะแนนในส่วนนั้น

“พูดแล้วอย่าคืนคำล่ะ ท่านมหาเทพ” รอยยิ้มที่แต่งแต้มบนใบหน้าของจ้าวนรกชวนให้รู้สึกหวาดหวั่นมากกว่าน่ายินดี คลาร์กกลืนน้ำลายลงคอ แอบขอให้ไม่สายเกินไปที่เขาจะเริ่มแจกมรดกให้พี่น้องและลูก ๆ ตอนนี้เลย

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
